My Only One
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Seseorang itu datang dengan wajah sangar dan lisan yang menusuk. Menatapmu bengis, menyebutku Teme juga sialan. Dia tak pernah meminta maaf. AoKise. Warn Maybe bakal ada lime, entahlah XP. Typo. Alur yang lamban. RnR please XD. [UPDATE!] selamat menikmati
1. Chapter 1

**My Only One**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated: I Hope I can made some Lemon then but, Here just T**

 **AoKise**

 **Warn: So much typo, Alur yang lamban, Ya Nikmati saja pokoknya**

* * *

Maaf, mengapa semua orang terus meminta maaf padaku.

Pertama ayah

"Ryota maafkan ayah, ayah harus pergi. Maafkan ayah Ryota" Jadi ayah akan pergi, bagaimana denganku dan ibu?

"Ryota, ayahmu telah menemukan satu-satunya yang ia cari, hanya satu" Ibu menangis tertahan sembari memelukku sangat erat. Apa maksudnya hanya satu? Apakah itu seseorang yang lebih penting daripada yang lain?

"Maafkan ibu Ryota, kau pasti merasa sangat kesepian. Maaafkan ibu ryota" Siapa orang itu, aku belum menemukannya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku.

"Ingat satu hal Ryota. Saat waktu itu datang dan kau menemukan seseorang, hanya satu orang untukmu. Pastikan kau menahannya agar tetap bersamamu." Tapi mana seseorang yang hanya satu untukku?

"Ryota, Ibu sudah menikah lagi"

"Oh iya bu, Selamat untuk pernikahannya bu" Mana?

Diriku bahkan seperti mencemooh diriku sendiri

"Lihat dirimu. Bagaimana kau bisa temukan orang itu. Kau orang yang tenggelam dalam kesepian"

Seseorang yang hanya satu untukku ada disana! Tapi dimana? Seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Kise Ryota 20 tahun. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama itu. Sosok dengan wajah mempesona, dan bakat yang luar biasa. Gambar dirinya terpasang disetiap penjuru kota. Iklan yang dia bintangi tak terhitung banyaknya. Sosoknya selalu muncul di setiap acara televisi, drama, reality show. Senyumannya membuat siapapun jatuh hati padanya. Sosok cheerfull dan menyenangkan.

"Aaaaaaa kise kun. Daisuki. Aaaaaa" teriakan para fans sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa untuknya, terlebih untuk pendengarannya. Hei teriakan mereka bisa membuat tuli jika tak terbiasa.

Fans yang dimiliki Kise tak hanya dari kalangan gadis-gadis yang memimpikan dirinya menjadi pasangan mereka, namun dari kalangan lelaki, beberapa dari mereka mungkin memang sudah berorientasi sex gay, sebagian lagi berubah orientasinya menjadi tidak normal hanya karena seorang Kise Ryota.

Hari ini Kise menjalani latihan fisik di manajemennya seperti biasa. Jadwal Kise memang cukup padat, mulai dari latihan dance, vocal, gym, hingga menyalurkan hobbinya di basket. Basket adalah awal dimana dia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Semuanya berawal dari Basket saat dirinya di Sekolah menengah atas.

Treadmill selesai Kise lakukan, Beralih pada barbel dengan ukuran cukup besar, menjaga tubuh agar tetap bugar suatu hal penting bukan.

"Oy kise. Jangan lupa siang nanti kau ada interview Offair di studio 5."

Kise menghentikan aktifitasnya mengangkat barbel, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya

"Kau atur saja Akashi. Hah, hari ini akan sangat melelahkan." Kise meneguk air dari botolnya

"Menyusahkan. Makanya jangan jadi makin terkenal Kise. Aku juga repot mengatur jadwalmu" Kise mendengus mendengar jawaban Akashi

Akashi Seijiro, sahabat lama dari sekolah menengah atas, mereka berada di tim basket yang sama saat itu. Kini akashi menjadi manager pribadi Kise, sekaligus pewaris utama dari Manajemen dimana Kise bernaung sekarang. Keluarganya termasuk dalam jajaran Highclass society di Jepang.

Sebelumnya Kise tak pernah mau untuk menggeluti dunia yang dia geluti sekarang , maka dari itu akashi turun tangan langsung menghadapi sahabat setimnya itu. Akashi tau Kise tak suka saat ada banyak orang yang mengerubunginya, dan Akashi tau Kise cukup keras kepala. Namun perlahan dengan konsolidasi panjang Kise akhirnya mau ikut bergabung. Akashi sangat tau mana orang berbakat yang akan menguntungkan manajemennya, dan Kise adalah yang paling gemilang.

"Bukannya kau dulu yang terus membujukku untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini? Ya kulakukan sebisa ku, sesuai keinginanku. Bukan kau saja yang repot Akashi, aku lebih terganggu dengan ini. Bagaimana mungkin hanya untuk makan ramen saja aku harus menyamar. Hah" Kise berdiri kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan gym diikuti akashi dibelakangnya

"Oh iya, setelah interview kau harus baca script drama yang kemarin kau tandatangani kontraknya"

Memang benar Akashi adalah Manajer Kise, namun mereka tetap sahabat baik sehingga tak ada rasa canggung diantara mereka

"Iyaaaaa, Manajer Akashi. Aku sudah menuliskan itu dikepalaku" setengah meledek Akashi Kise kemudian tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita sarapan Kise. Jangan sampai kau sakit, dan merugikan manajemenku" Akashi merangkul pundak kise, Kise tak keberatan dan hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Akashi tadi.

.

.

.

.

Interview Kise hari ini berjalan sangat lancar, kecuali satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Kise. Saat presenter menanyakan hal yang tak ingin dia pikirkan

 **Flash Back**

"Semua fansmu pasti sangat penasaran. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih Kise-kun?" Semua hadirin yang ada disana berteriak histeris. Namun Kise terlihat cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Ditengah riuh fans yang meminta jawabannya, Kise larut dalam pikirannya sendiri

'Mana seseorang yang hanya satu untukku? Bagaimana bisa kau lupa untuk menemukannya Kise Ryota.'

'Tak pernah ada seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya, apakah memang aku tidak mempunyai seseorang tersebut'

Semua orang di studio mulai hening melihat ekspresi Kise yang mendadak muram, matanya nanar, perlahan air mata menetes dari mata Kise

"Kise-kun. Kau tak apa?" Presenter menanyakan keadaan Kise yang terlihat kurang baik

Tersadar posisinya sekarang, Kise segera mengusap matanya kemudian tersenyum lagi, memaksakan.

"Ah, maaf aku hanya teringat ucapan ibuku sebelum dia meninggal. Dia juga bertanya hal yang sama. Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa menjawabnya." Jawab Kise tergesa kemudian membungkuk pada semua orang disana. Semua hadirin mendesah kecewa dengan jawaban Kise.

Kise kembali duduk melanjutkan interviewnya.

 **Flash Back Off**

Kini Kise sedang berbaring di kamar tidurnya, dia sangat ingat apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah interview, namun moodnya sudah benar-benar hilang. Dia hanya ingin berbaring sejenak melupakan pikiran-pikiran aneh dikepalanya. Kise memejamkan matanya berharap kejadian tadi menghilang dari pikirannya saat dia bangun nanti.

Kejadian traumatis saat orangtuanya berpisah membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya, seseorang yang menerima keadaannya, seseorang yang akan menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang. Siapa seseorang itu. Kata-kata tersebut memicu ingatan masa lalunya. Dimana semua orang hanya menganguminya bukan menerimanya secara tulus.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat malam, dini hari tepatnya saat kise terbangun dengan wajah yang basah karena airmatanya. Seperti biasa pikir Kise menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lemah Kise." Kise bergumam sendiri, kemudian tertawa hambar, menghina dirinya sendiri.

Kise beranjak dari pembaringannya menuju wastafel di kamar mandinya, kise membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Dia menatap cermin dihadapannya

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Kise Ryota, sangat menyedihkan" Kise melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin mengatakan itu padanya. Tanpa sadar kise menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada cermin, cermin itu pecah tak berbentuk, penuh darah dari lengan Kise.

.

.

Akashi sedang menunggu Kise bangun di luar kamar, tepatnya di ruang tengah apartemen kise, duduk sembari melihat jadwal Kise esok hari. Sebelum tiba-tiba suara Prang terdengar sangat jelas dari kamar Kise.

Akashi bergegas menuju kamar Kise, menemukan kise tak ada di kamarnya. Akashi berbegas lagi menuju kamar mandi pribadi Kise dan menemukan Kise yang terduduk menatap pecahan cermin dengan tangan yang penuh darah

"Ya tuhan Kise. Kau sedang apa? Lihat tanganmu Kise" Akashi segera menyingkirkan pecahan kaca dengan kakinya, menggeret paksa Kise keluar dari kamar mandinya, mendorong kise untuk duduk di kasurnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, akashi masih sibuk mencari First Aid Kit untuk mengobati lengan Kise yang terluka, hingga sebuah suara menginteruspi

"Akashi, aku sangat menyedihkan ya? Haha" Kise tertawa dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi

Akashi hanya diam tak menjawab, dia sudah paham betul bagaimana perangai Kise. Selama mengenalnya, Kise tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hidupnya, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang dengan mudahnya mengumbar kehidupan pribadinya.

Akashi tak pernah benar-benar ingin tahu, hanya sedikit mengganjal ketika akashi sadar Kise sangat sensitif dengan urusan pasangan. Kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali, namun ini kali pertama dia menerima pertanyaan sensitif tersebut dimana seluruh jepang akan tahu responnya. Sesuai prediksi, respon Kise sama persis apa yang Akashi bayangkan.

Akashi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak meminta list pertanyaan yang akan diajukan pada kise saat interview.

Akashi menemukan first aid kit dengan cepat kemudian membawanya menuju kise, Akashi mulai mengobati lengan Kise yang terluka karena serpihan cermin. Membersihkan luka kemudian mengoleskan antiseptik secara perlahan.

Akashi tidak pernah bertanya alasannya bisa seperti ini, biarlah hingga Kise ingin mengatakannya sendiri. Itu haknya, Akashi sangat menjaga bagian privasi dirinya juga orang lain.

Perban telah terpasang dengan baik di lengan Kise. Akashi kemudian menyimpan kembali peralatan medis tersebut ketempatnya seperti semula.

Kise masih terdiam menatap jendela di kamarnya yang menampirkan pemandangan kota Tokyo malam hari. Akashi duduk pada kursi dihadapan Kise, hanya duduk tanpa memulai pembicaraan.

"Akashi kau bisa pulang. Sudah larut malam, Ayahmu pasti akan mencarimu. Jangan khawatir esok hari aku akan melakukan semua yang kau jadwalkan. Maafkan untuk hari ini. Aku ingin istirahat lagi"

Kise berbicara merebahkan kembali dirinya di tempat tidur, menarik bantalnya kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah" tanpa banyak bicara Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kise, membiarkan kise untuk membangun kembali kontrol untuk emosionalnya

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian Interview yang membuat Kise berprilaku aneh, kini kise sedang menjalani shooting sebuah drama bertema pembunuhan, ambisi, dan romansa.

"Perkenalkan dia detektif Rei yang akan menyelidiki kematian adikmu Shin" Kise berperan sebagai seorang detektif bernama Rei

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku, Shin-san. Misteri kematian adikmu akan terungkap, kau jangan khawatir" Kise bahkan terlihat tidak seperti sedang berakting

"Mohon bantuannya Rei-san. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi" Kise terlihat menenangkan ketika pemeran lain berakting menangis

Kemudian

"Cut cut, sangat bagus Kise. Refleksmu sungguh baik. Lakukan terus seperti itu. Kau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang detektif sungguhan haha" Sang sutradara menghentikan take tersebut, sepertinya scene ini berakhir disini.

Semua pemain berkumpul menghampiri sutradara

"Terima kasih sensei, tak akan sebaik itu jika kau tidak memberikan arahan" Kise tersenyum merespon pujian dari sutradara.

"Pengambilan scene untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian silakan beristirahat untuk pengambilan scene selanjutnya. Otsukaresama deshita."

Semua pemeran mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan lokasi shooting. Begitu pula dengan Kise yang bergegas pergi dengan mobilnya.

Diperjalanan pulang handphonenya berbunyi, Kise mengenakan handfreenya segera dan menangkat teleponnya.

"Ya Akashi ada apa? Aku baru selesai shooting drama" Tanpa melihat handphonenya Kise sudah tahu itu merupakan panggilan dari Akashi

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau benar-benar menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu hari ini Kise" Kise mendengarkan ucapan Akashi sembari fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Akashi. Semua sudah beres. Aku langsung pulang ya. Tolong selesaikan urusanku dengan manajemen. Jaa" Sepertinya Kise dalam mood cukup baik hari ini

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu. Jaa" Akashi mengakhiri teleponnya

Kise kembai mengendalikan kemudinya dengan fokus.

"Ah aku lapar" Ucap Kise saat perutnya sudah benar-benar minta diisi

Melirik sebuah resto di tepi jalan kise memperlambat mobilnya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan resto tersebut.

"Kurasa aku akan makan disana, sudah lama aku tidak makan di resto keluarga seperti itu. Perut kau bersabarlah, aku akan memarkirkan mobil terlebih dulu" Kebiasaan aneh kise yang selalu bergumam sendiri saat tak ada siapapu bersamanya.

Kise memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu masuk resto. Aroma sedap tercium ketika kise melannkah masuk ke resto tersebut

'Resto yang cukup ramai' pikirnya

Kise membawa dirinya lebih dalam, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut ruangan resto. Meja yang cukup luas untuk seorang diri.

Tak lama Kise memanggil pelayan di Resto tersebut

"Aku mau pesan full set tempura, Sup rumput laut, dan Satu Oyakodon Jumbo. Ah ocha hangat juga" si pelayan mengangguk kemudian pergi menyiapkan pesanan Kise

"Hah" Kise menghela nafas sembari menyantaikan dirinya, menikmati suasana riuh resto dan aroma khasnya.

Ah iya, Kise tak lupa menggunakan alat penyamarannya. Kise takut jika ada fans gila yang berteriak kemudian menerjangnya ketika dia tidak menggunakannya.

'Merepotkan' pikir kise

.

.

.

.

Pesanan Kise sekarang tinggal tersisa tempatnya saja, Kise memakannya dengan sangat lahap, tegukan terakhir untuk ochanya dan dia selesai. Kise bergegas menuju kasir untuk membayar semua pesanannya

"Semuanya jadi 125.000 yen" penjaga kasir menyebutkan nominal yang harus Kise bayar

Kise merogoh sakunya dan

'Ya tuhan aku lupa, dompetku tertinggal' bingung, dan tidak nyaman gelagat Kise sangat kentara

"Tuan?" penjaga kasir tersebut menatapnya menyelidik

Kise masih terus merogoh kantong di pakaian yang dia gunakan, berharap ada sedikit uang yang bisa digunakan untuk membayar makanan td.

Penjaga kasir tanpa diberi tahupun sudah sangat paham pelanggan yang bergelagat seperti Kise, pelanggan itu tidak bisa bayar.

"Aomine san." Panggil si penjaga kasir

"Aomine san. Ada pelanggan yang tidak bisa membayar makanannya, Aomine san!" Tegas penjaga kasir itu memanggil rekannya

Kise panik, bisa hancur harga dirinya jika dia ketauan seorang Kise tidak bisa membayar makanannya.

Sementara itu seseorang datang dari bench chef menuju kasir. Seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi, tatapan bengis, berkulit tan, bertubuh kekar

Tanpa banyak bicara, orang tersebut menyeret kise ke bench chef

"Hei lepaskan aku, aku bukan tidak bisa membayar. Dompetku tertinggal di rumah" Kise membela dirinya saat tubuhnya tanpa daya diseret dihadapan banyak orang. Seseorang bernama Aomine hanya diam dan terus menyeret paksa Kise. Kemudian mendorongnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dekat bench pantry.

"Hei kau sangat kasar" Ucap Kise lagi

Aomine bergegas menuju penggorengan diruangan itu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Halo tuan, aku memang tidak bisa bayar tapi bisakah kau beri penjelasan mengapa kau menyeretku kesini." Kise kesal karena diperlakukan dengan tidak baik

Aomine masih terus fokus dengan masakannya, membumbui kemudian mengaduk. Suara besi logam yang saling bergesek terdengar sangat jelas.

'Orang ini sangat gesit' pikir Kise melihat Aomine yang sedang memasak

Selesai menata masakannya di piring Aomine menyimpannya di meja tak lama pelayan datang membawa masakannya pergi. Tatapan nanar Aomine kembali terarah pada sosok yang diseretnya barusan

Aomine menghampirinya cepat

"Namamu siapa?" Bukan pertanyaan dengan nada bersahabat menurut kise, ini seperti mengintrogasi

"Ryota" Kise menjawabnya dengan terpaksa karena tatapan mata Aomine yang menusuk

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" kise hanya diam

"Kutanya sekali lagi Teme! Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu?" tegas aomine melihat Kise yang tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya

"Euh, aku tidak merasa salah. Aku punya uang, hanya saja dompetku tertinggal. Kau bisa lihat disana?" Kise menunjuk mobilnya di parkiran

"Itu mobilku kau bisa menahannya sementara aku pulang kemudian mengambi l uang." Alis Aomine terangkat

"Apa kau pikir aku percaya? Sudah banyak orang yang berpura-pura sepertimu, dan mereka memang tidak bisa membayarnya. Kau harus membayarnya jika ingin segera pergi." Jeda sejenak

"Membayarnya dengan uang? Atau melayaniku." Aomine menyeringai saat mengatakan itu

.

.

.

.

 **For next chapt**

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau gila. Aku juga punya pekerjaan" Kise setengah berteriak

"Pekerjaanmu bagus juga ternyata. Ryota sialan" Ucapannya memuji namun menusuk dasar Aomine pikir Kise

"Kenapa kau sering keluar malam Kise." Kise cukup tahu agendanya, tapi akashi hanya khawatir pada keadaannya

"Ya cukup, kau tak perlu datang lagi kesini." Aomine menepuk pundaknya ringan

"Ada apa denganmu Kise?" Kise bergumam pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

 **Author Note**

Hola minna, so sorry for being late updating All My Love For You. Bakal gw post kok, tapi gak sekarang. Malah post story lain ya haha XD sorry unexpected ide muncul di sela pra UAS. Cuma sedikit gereget karena kepikiran AoKise gegara gw baca ff seorang author dengan pen Name Bang Kise Ganteng? *kalo gak salah lol XD

Doain gw ya pekan depan mulai sibuk UAS, pekan ini sibuk pra UAS. Semoga gw selamet dan IP gw aman lol XD

Buat yang UAS semangat juga ya.

Enjoy this story

RnR please. Karena review kalian menjadi baterai tambahan buat gw lanjutin fict.

Jaa XD

#BergelutSamaTugasLagi


	2. Chapter 2

**My Only One**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate masih T haha XD #plak**

 **AoXKise**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Puzzle**

 **Aomine POV**

"Aomine san!" Aku sedang sibuk memasak pesanan pelanggan saat tiba-tiba teriakan haizaki teme membuat gema di seluruh penjuru resto

'Ada apa lagi ini?' Malas, aku malas menanggapi panggilan haizaki, teman tidak tahu diri. Bahkan untuk mengurusi kasir saja dia tidak becus. Biarkan saja dia mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

"Aomine san. Ada pelanggan yang tidak bisa membayar makanannya, Aomine san!" Bisakah dia diam, suaranya membuat mood memasakku rusak. Padahal dengan wajah segarang haizaki harusnya dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti itu, aku memberinya pekerjaan sebagai kasir untuk itu kuso. Kuselesaikan memasakku dulu.

Selesai menata sajian di piring aku segera bergegas menuju meja kasir.

'Pelanggan macam apa yang tidak bisa membayar di resto murahan seperti ini. Nenek tua? Kakek mesum? Atau preman sinting dari pertigaan lampu merah?'

Aku sampai di meja kasir dan yang kulihat adalah seorang pemuda, dengan penampilan yang 'Norak'. Apa-apaan itu topi bercorak macan juga jaket pink mencolok, dunia ini pasti sudah gila.

Melihat gelagat Haizaki di meja kasir sepertinya aku memang harus turun tangan langsung. Lain kali akan kuberi pelatihan si Haizaki sialan agar bisa menghadapi pelanggan seperti ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu kubawa ke bench chef. Hei tubuhnya ringan sekali, aku jadi terlihat seperti menggeret paksa tubuhnya.

"Hei lepaskan aku, aku bukan tidak bisa membayar. Dompetku tertinggal di rumah" Alasan persetan keberapa kali aku mendengarnya dari pelanggan macam kau tuan.

Semua mata pelanggan terus memperhatikan saat aku menggeret tubuh tuan yang tidak mau bayar ini. Peduli setan dengan tatapan ngeri mereka padaku.

Sampai di bench kudorong tuan yang tidak bayar ini ke kursi terdekat, merepotkan.

"Hei kau sangat kasar" Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar, siapa yang kasar. Aku? Aku hanya membawamu kesini, salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu ringan sehingga sangat gampang aku dorong dan geret.

Melihat menu pesanan yang menggantung, sepertinya makanan pelanggan harus kuprioritaskan. Aku bergegas menyiapkan wajan kemudian meracik pesanan pada list menu. Tinggalkan dulu tuan tidak bayar ini untuk berpikir apa kesalahannya.

Dan tuan tidak bayar terlihat sangat tertarik dengan kegiatan memasakku.

'Apa teknik memasakku sangat keren hingga dia menatapku seperti itu' ah pikiran sinting mulai masuk ke otakku.

Dan selesai, aku bisa segera mengurusi tuan yang tidak bayar ini. Raut wajahnya berubah saat aku menghampirinya, terlihat seperti yang ketakutan?

"Namamu siapa?" Aku tak suka basa-basi, aku hanya ingin tahu namanya saja untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu resto lain juga bernasib sama karena orang ini. Aku bisa buat poster besar jika iya, sebagai blacklist person bagi pengusaha resto. Kubuat dengan fotonya dengan nama yang dicetak tebal.

"Ryota" dia hanya menjawab itu? Apakah benar itu nama aslinya? Peduli setan. Setidaknya aku hafal wajahnya.

Ok kita lihat bagaimana hasil kuabaikan beberapa menit tadi, apa dia sudah sadar kesalahannya itu apa.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" kutanyakan dengan nada terendah yang kupunya, kulihat dia sedikit tertekan. Beberapa saat berlalu dan tak ada respon. Hei tuan yang tidak bayar apa kau tuli? Atau bisu?

"Kutanya sekali lagi Teme! Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu?" sepertinya dia tidak mau dengan sikap ramah. Sedikit penekanan tak masalah kan.

"Euh, aku tidak merasa salah. Aku punya uang, hanya saja dompetku tertinggal. Kau bisa lihat disana?" lengannya menunjuk salah satu mobil di parkiran. Dia pikir aku bodoh bisa dengan mudah mempercayai asumsinya.

"Itu mobilku kau bisa menahannya sementara aku pulang kemudian mengambil uang." Tuan tak bayar ini sepertinya keras kepala. Masih saja terus beralasan. Meh

Waktuku akan habis percuma jika meladeni orang seperti dia. Kulihat pesanan semakin lama semakin banyak, aku tak punya waktu. Kulihat lagi tuan tidak bayar ini. Sepertinya aku punya ide bagus

"Apa kau pikir aku percaya? Sudah banyak orang yang berpura-pura sepertimu, dan mereka memang tidak bisa membayarnya. Kau harus membayarnya jika ingin segera pergi." Kuucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. Dan ini dia apa yang kubutuhkan sekarang

"Membayarnya dengan uang? Atau melayaniku." Meskipun tubuhnya ringan sepertinya tenaganya cukup untuk bisa membantu pekerjaanku disini.

Wajahnya terlihat shock mendengar perkataanku. Apa yang salah dengan memintanya untuk membantuku disini.

"Apa maksudmu? Melayanimu. Aku ini laki-laki. Halo tuan kasar" wait, sepertinya dia salah menangkap apa yang kumaksud.

"Hah?" Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya, bergerak dari kursi kemudian berdiri dengan cepat dia menatap mataku langsung

"Tadi kau bilang melayanimu? Aku juga punya harga diri masa iya aku membayar makanan yang tak seberapa dengan harga diriku. Dengan tubuhku?" well sepertinya dia ini sangat mesum. Tak kusangka dunia ini sudah gila. Mana mungkin aku mau dengan tubuh kecil, ringan, berdada rata dan juga ber batang? Mai chan ku yang berdada besar masih menjadi idaman disetiap imajinasi liarku.

"Otak busuk apa yang kau punya sebenarnya" tak habis pikir aku

"Oh, bisa kau perjelas. Siapa yang kau panggil sebagai otak busuk?" pelanggan yang merepotkan

"Maksud melayani yang kau salah artikan adalah kau yang tidak bisa bayar makanan yang kau makan tadi harus membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan merepotkan disini. Di dapur ini. Mulai dari mencuci peralatan, membantuku memasak, juga membersihkan dapur." Karena otak mesumnya aku harus berbicara sepanjang ini, merepotkan.

.

.

.

 **Kise POV**

Apa aku barusan tidak salah mendengar? Oh tuhan kurasa wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang. Sejak kapan kau mulai bodoh seperti ini kise. Melayaninya kata itu terus menggema di kepalaku barusan dan kupikir dia itu gay? Ok lupakan bagian ini, sekarang hadapi kenyataan bahwa kau sudah salah paham kise.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku membentaknya setidaknya agar dia lupa dengan kebodohanku tadi

Kulihat dia hanya mendengus, menghela nafas kemudian beranjak dari hadapanku sembari melepas pakaian chefnya. Terlihat tubuh atletis yang sangat kentara dilapis kaus tanpa lengan yang tipis. Ok lupakan hal ini, kurasa otakku benar-benar sedang tidak beres hari ini

'Fokus kise fokus' aku meracaukan ini dalam hati. Oh tuhan aku benar-benar ingin segera pulang hari ini.

 **Normal POV**

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau gila. Aku juga punya pekerjaan" Kise setengah berteriak, ini teriakan kedua setelah teriakan pertama yang bahkan tidak dihiraukan aomine.

Aomine masih tidak bergeming, pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi kemeja biru tua melapisi tubuh atletisnya yang hanya berbalut t-shirt tanpa lengan berwarna putih, nampaknya aomine tidak berniat mengkancingkan kemeja itu.

Selesai dengan kemejanya aomine segera berbalik

"Jadi maumu apa?" tatapan menusuk aomine sepertinya membuat kise kehilangan nyali

Kise hanya menunduk.

"Kau tidak bisa bayar, lantas kuberi alternatif untuk membayarnya dengan melayaniku di resto ini. Kemudian kau malah berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak, lantas kujelaskan lagi kemudian kau bilang kau punya pekerjaan, jadi kau ini mau bayar atau tidak. Aku juga punya pekerjaan selain mengurusi pelanggan merepotkan seperti kau. Dan satu hal, pakaianmu norak"

Aomine mengatakannya dengan satu nafas. Kise masih menunduk, ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat. Aomine mendengus, lagi. Beranjak pergi dari resto melalui pintu terdekat dari bench tempatnya biasa memasak

"Haizakiiii. Aku pergi sebentar ke lapangan basket di persimpangan jalan" Teriakan aomine menggema seiring sosok aomine yang perlahan tak terlihat saat pintu tersebut tertutup perlahan. Meninggalkan Kise yang masih menunduk.

Hening sejenak

"Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya" entah pada siapa kise meracau

Menegakkan wajahnya, kise segera menerjang pintu yang baru saja tertutup kemudian berlari kencang. Terlihat sosok aomine yang berjalan santai dihadapanya, kise mempercepat larinya. Jarak mereka tak lagi sejauh tadi, dengan kecepatan lari yang masih sama lengan kise terjulur menggapai sesuatu, lengan aomine.

"Hei" kebisingan jalan berbaur dengan teriakan seorang aomine yang oleng saat lengannya mendadak ditarik paksa oleh kise yang masih berlari.

.

.

.

Kegiatan berlari dan menarik tadi berakhir di sebuah persimpangan lain dengan layar digital yang sangat besar menempel di sebuah gedung. Mereka terengah, kise mendongkak menatap layar digital yang sedang menampilkan sebuah iklan promosi untuk album salah satu idol grup.

Lengan mereka masih terpaut, mereka masih fokus dengan kelelahan masing-masing. Lengan kise yang lain terangkat ke udara, menunjuk layar digital yang sudah berganti menjadi iklan salah satu parfum terkenal, seorang pemuda terlihat sangat memukau di iklan tersebut.

"Hei, kau mau tahu apa pekerjaanku?" aomine masih sibuk bernafas saat suara kise mencapai pendengarannya. Posisi aomine setengah berjongkok dengan wajah menghadap trotoar, satu lengannya menyentuh lututnya dan lengannya yang lain dalam genggaman kise.

Menegakkan tubuhnya, tatapannya langsung terfokus pada arah yang ditunjuk kise

"Itu pekerjaanku, dan kau lihat pemuda dengan senyuman menyilaukan itu? Itu aku" kise berbalik tepat mengahadap wajah aomine yang masih terpaku pada tayangan di layar digital.

Tampilan iklan telah berubah, deru nafas masih memburu satu sama lain, suara dengung kendaraan di sore hari, tatapan mereka kemudian bertemu. Biru gelap dan coklat terang

Begitu selama beberapa detik, sampai sebuah senyuman menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Aomine tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat jantung kise berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Kise masih membeku menatap aomine.

.

.

.

 **Kise POV**

Dia tersenyum. Kukira wajah sangarnya tak akan bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

'Deg deg' dan ada apa denganku, kenapa detak jantungku terdengar sangat jelas. Jelas saja aku sudah berlari sangat kencang tadi.

Kurasa sebenarnya dia bukan orang jahat, aku saja yang keterlaluan tidak bisa membayar masakannya tadi, warna kulit wajahnya sangat lelaki jika kuperhatikan, berbeda dengan warna kulitku yang cenderung sangat perempuan, begitu kata akashi.

'Puk puk'

Kurasakan tepukan ringan dikepalaku, aku sedikit mendongkak melihat benda apa yang sebenarnya berada di kepalaku, dan kutemukan telapak tangan besarnya yang bergeser menjadi menutupi wajahku.

Kulihat wajahnya lagi dan senyumannya masih bertengger disana, telapak tangannya mengusap suraiku saat kulihat mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan sesuatu

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Pekerjaanmu bagus juga ternyata. Ryota sialan" Ucapan aomine menyadarkan kise.

"Kata sialan sepertinya sangat ringan di mulutmu" jalanan sedang sangat ramai, beberapa orang hanya melihat sembari berlalu, mereka bahkan tak terganggu dengan itu

"Dan tidak membayar sepertinya hobimu tuan Kise Ryota. Tak kusangka artis sepertimu, hahaha" aomine tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya melainkan tertawa terbahak

Sadar akan posisi lengannya, aomine melihat lengannya.

"Dan lihat ini" Aomine mengangkan lengannya yang digenggam kise, sehingga otomatis lengan kise juga ikut terangkat.

Kise segera menarik lengannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 malam, resto sudah kosong dari pelanggan. Pakaian aomine juga sudah berganti dengan gayanya seperti biasa. Haizaki sudah tak terlihat, sepertinya dia sudah pulang duluan.

"Ryota cepatlah pulang, sudah malam. Aku tak mau dimarahi oleh manajemenmu karena menahanmu sampai selarut ini di restoku"

Dan disinilah Kise Ryota, dua hari berlalu semenjak insiden tidak bisa membayar saat dia makan di resto ini. Pada akhirnya setelah tertangkap basah terus menggenggam lengan aomine, terlanjur malu dengan perbuatannya hari itu akhirnya kise memutuskan untuk benar-benar melayani Aomine, melayani dalam arti sebenarnya. Persetujuannya dibuat sembari kise berlari meninggalkan aomine yang masih terdiam di persimpangan. Aomine hanya mendengus ringan mendengar teriakan kise saat itu

"Baiklah aku akan melayanimu besok setelah aku selesai bekerja, tunggu saja" suara kise saat itu bahkan terdengar samar tertutup kebisingan jalan raya. Hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk diingat kembali

Aomine hanya mendengus saat mengingat kejadian itu. Tumpukan piring dengan makanan yang masih tersisa, bau sabun, dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan peluh yang memenuhi permukaan wajahnya, suara decak beling saling beradu menyatu dengan suara ringan gesekan, Kise begitu sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya, Aomine bahkan tidak menyangka seorang artis terkenal sepertinya mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu.

Sembari merapikan susunan meja pandangan aomine sesekali teralih pada Kise. Tanpa sadar bibir keringnya tertarik membentuk sebuah ekspresi yang sangat jarang dia lakukan, tersenyum. Aomine mungkin kagum pada keseriusan Kise.

Suara putaran keran mengakhiri semuanya, kise mengeringkan tangan basahnya sembarang pada pakaiannya, saat matanya menangkap sosok aomine terduduk, matanya tertutup

'Mungkin dia sangat kelelahan' kise mendengus

Langkah ringan membawa kise ke hadapan aomine sekarang, tak berniat mengganggu, Kise hanya terpukau dengan wajah aomine yang sedang tertidur. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar teratur.

"Wajahmu lebih baik seperti ini, aku bahkan lupa kalau kau biasanya sangat menyebalkan" Kise berbicara sendiri

Kise masih terpaku saat ponselnya berdering, aomine terbangun.

"Angkat teleponnya teme, ringtonenya mengganggu" dan kise hanya menatap aomine dengan sudut matanya. Nama Akashi tertera di layar ponsel Kise, tangan Kise dengan terampil mengusap layar sentuh ponselnya.

"Yo, ada apa?" sapaan biasa saat Kise menerima telepon

"Apa kau masih di luar Kise?"

"Mmm"

"Kenapa kau sering keluar malam Kise." Kise cukup tahu agendanya, tapi akashi hanya khawatir pada keadannya, Kise sangat tahu itu

"Aku sudah pernah bilangkan tentang kejadian aku yang tak bisa bayar saat makan di sebuah resto. Aku sedang disini membayar semuanya" aomine mendecih saat mendengar ucapan Kise

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan kau yang sering keluar malam. Ingat agendamu sangat pada besok"

"Iyaaa"

Kise masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara aomine mengambil kunci resto yang tergeletak di atas meja kasir.

Selesai dengan panggilannya Kise memasukan kembali ponselnya. Melihat Aomine yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan resto Kise ikut bergegas mengikuti Aomine dari belakang

"Nee aomine, besok sepertinya aku tak bisa datang kesini. Pengambilan adegan untuk besok sampai malam. Maafkan aku ya" Kise teringat dengan ucapan Akashi barusan, berniat baik Kise meminta izin

"Mmm, tak masalah. Hutangmu sudah lunas kurasa, jadi kalaupun kau tak datang lagi tak akan jadi masalah" Kontrak yang aomine tawarkan hanya sehari, namun Kise masih datang di hari berikutnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melunasi makanan saat itu.

"Maksudmu?" Kise sepertinya tidak mengerti

"Ya cukup, kau tak perlu datang lagi kesini." Aomine menepuk pundak Kise ringan

Kise masih terpaku saat aomine mengunci resto.

"Ada apa denganmu Kise?" Kise bergumam pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

Sebuah ketulusan memang tak selalu nampak dengan cantik. Beberapa orang yang berani menjadi dirinya sendiri tak segan mengikuti kata hatinya ketika berprilaku. Kasar, lembut, mereka lakukan seperi tanpa beban. Sebuah ketulusan layaknya sebuah gunung es dalam sebuah samudera, hanya ujungnya yang terlihat.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, Kise memang tak harus ke resto itu lagi tapi jadwalnya tetap padat seperti biasanya. Hari ini hampir berakhir namun nampaknya kise masih tetap harus bekerja keras.

Akashi membawakan segelas vanilla latte instan hangat

"Ini kise"

"Terima kasih"

Setelah meneguknya sedikit kise sibuk dengan lembar-lembar yang dibacanya lagi.

"Ryota" setelah keheningan beberapa saat, sebuah panggilan mengalihkan pekerjaannya lagi. Kise memalingkan wajahnya menuju asal suara.

'Apa lagi? Akashi memanggilku ryota hanya ketika dia sedang serius atau marah?'

Setelah wajah akashi terlihat sepenuhnya, sepertinya kise tahu arti dari panggilan tadi.

'Ekspresi khawatir' Kise tersenyum seadanya, merapikan naskah, menyimpannya di atas meja kemudian menghampiri Akashi.

Posisi kise sekarang tengah duduk bersama akashi di atas sebuah karpet di dalam kamarnya. Menyenderkan punggung tanpa beban pada tepian kasur yang bisa dia jangkau.

"Selalu berlebihan ketika sedang bekerja." Akashi kemudian menyeruput kopi dari gelas miliknya

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik." Akashi mendengus

"Ya ya. Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau itu benar-benar kise ryouta. Si keras kepala yang kesepian"

"Hei!" Kise tidak terima dengan kalimat terakhir akashi

"dulu dan sekarang kau sama saja kise." Kise mendengarkan

"Latihan sendirian setelah tim bubar. Membuat porsi train yang berbeda. Diet yang berlebihan. Itu kau selama SMA kise. Hanya demi performa maksimal ketika bertanding"

"Itu sebuah konsekuensi akashi. Tak ada hal yang instan."

Hening lagi. Gelas mereka telah kosong sepenuhnya dan hari sudah berganti

"aku hanya berharap sifat bodohmu setidaknya bisa menguap sedikit. Hanya sedikit" suara akashi lagi

"Maksudku. Apakah kau tidak ingin fokus dengan apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan?" Kise merayap menuju tempat tidurnya

"Entahlah akashi. Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku juga belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan"

Setelahnya tidak ada suara lagi, melainkan deru nafas ringan yang teratur. Akashi tertidur dengan posisi masih duduk bersandar, kise meringkuk seadanya berbantal lengan kanannya.

.

.

 **Next Chapt**

Hal tak terkendali selalu mengejutkan

"Kise. Sepertinya aku gay?"

Rasa rindu atau hanya sebuah kebetulan

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa membayarnya lagi?"

Kise tahu benar aomine tak pernah berniat buruk, meskipun lisannya cukup buruk.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Semoga semua bisa berjalan dengan baik.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Ohayou, selamat liburan minna X)

Betewe setahun lebih ya gw gak update fict ini. sorry *bow

Ternyata chapt 2 udah gw buat tapi belum rampung dan nyangkut di FD hahaha alhasil pagi ini gw beresin dan gw poles sedikit. Chapter selanjutnya lagi gw garap, sabar ya.

Daaaan semoga memuaskan hehe

Segitu dulu ya

Selamat membaca, RnR yo

Karena review itu benar-benar moodbooster hehe

See ya XD


	3. Chapter 3

**My Only One**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **AoXKise**

 **Warn: Beberapa kata menggelitik, yang saya sendiri tidak habis pikir**

* * *

 **Previous Chapt**

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau gila. Aku juga punya pekerjaan" Kise setengah berteriak

"Pekerjaanmu bagus juga ternyata. Ryota sialan" Ucapannya memuji namun menusuk dasar Aomine pikir Kise

"Kenapa kau sering keluar malam Kise." Kise cukup tahu agendanya, tapi akashi hanya khawatir pada keadaannya

"Ya cukup, kau tak perlu datang lagi kesini." Aomine menepuk pundaknya ringan

"Ada apa denganmu Kise?" Kise bergumam pada dirinya sendiri

.

 **Chapter 3: Uncontrolable**

Hal tak terkendali selalu mengejutkan. Seperti ketika kau berjalan kemudian kakimu tidak sengaja kembali posisi pada kurang tepat, kau jatuh tersungkur, kemudian kembali berdiri segera, rasa sakit tiba-tiba mengejutkanmu, sekaligus menyadarkanmu bahwa kau sudah terjatuh karena sebuah hal yang harusnya bisa kau kendaikan tapi ternyata tidak.

Akashi Seijurou, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Anak dari seorang pendiri salah satu agensi idol terbesar. Ketika semua orang berpikir bahwa menjadi anak dari sosok yang membanggakan dan terkenal merupakan anugerah, Akashi berpikir itu merupakan sebuah beban.

Nama ayahnya seperti sebuah stampel yang melekat kuat pada dirinya.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin jadi diriku sendiri"

Ketika pra sekolah semua orang tua berbisik ketika akashi dijemput menggunakan mobil keluarganya. Sekolah dasar, beberapa anak yang mendekatinya hanya karena tahu bahwa dia punya banyak mainan yang tidak bisa mereka punya

"Akashi, ada mainan baru. Sepertinya menarik, tapi aku tak bisa membelinya. Kenapa kau tidak coba minta ayahmu untuk membelikannya. Ayahmu kan punya banyak uang"

Sekolah menengah tak jauh berbeda, bahkan lebih memuakkan.

"Akashi-kun. Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau pacaran denganku"

Lelaki atau wanita sama saja, wanita menganggapnya sebagai dompet berjalan. Lelaki menganggapnya sebagai lahan yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk masa depan mereka.

Namun seseorang berbeda

"Hey. Kecil! Apa kau yakin bisa main basket. Dengan tubuh kecilmu itu?" perkataan kasar,

"Ayolah, bukankah bolos itu sebuah hal yang manusiawi?" bahkan mengajak untuk melakukan hal yang tidak wajar menurutnya

"Jika kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kau tidak akan jadi apapun. Bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa jadi dirimu sendiri" seseorang yang dengan mudah bisa jadi dirinya sendiri, meskipun

"Bukankah orangtuanya bercerai. Ada kabar katanya dia anak haram. Ayahnya menceraikan ibunya setelah tahu dia itu bukan anak kandungnya" hidupnya tak selalu mudah.

"Tak apa Akashi. Biarkan mereka." Wajahnya selalu nampak ceria, dipaksakan tapi dia bersungguh-sungguh, seperti apa yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya.

Menjadi manager dari Kise Ryota merupakan sebuah capaian kehidupan untuknya. Untuk akashi bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, hidup di atas kakinya sendiri.

Merengung, menikmati semilir angin yang keluar dari balkon kamar Kise sembari menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan hari ini.

"Terlarut pada pekerjaan ini membuatku teringat masa lalu" bergumam sendiri.

Mengenal Kise Ryota adalah sebuah hal tak terkendali, bisa akrab dengannya merupakan hal yang mengejutkan. Maksudnya, sosok gloomy dengan dady stamp sepanjang hidup membuat sosok Akashi menjadi seseorang yang menarik diri dan sulit bersosialisasi apalagi membuka diri dan Kise Ryota sosok yang terlihat tanpa beban, nampak ceria dan apa adanya, tapi ternyata hanya seorang lelaki dengan banyak luka yang tak nampak, berjiwa bebas namun terkekang masa lalunya, membuat dirinya menjadi seorang yang menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, juga apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

.

.

Semua berjalan sangat lancar, terlalu mulus dan dipermudah. Satu bulan terlewati tanpa tekanan yang berarti. Drama baru yang rilis pekan lalu membuat nama Kise Ryota semakin melambung. Memerankan sosok detektif bukanlah peran mudah dan Kise melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Tak ada berkat tuhan yang lebih baik untuk Akashi saat ini selain keberhasilan dan ketenangan jiwa Kise

"Sepertinya kau bisa berlibur beberapa pekan Kise Ryota."

Akashi menyelesaikan catatan administrasi terakhirnya dengan hati yang lapang, bekerja rodi selama satu bulan dengan tidur sepuluh jam perminggu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk agenda Kise kedepannya.

Bersandar sembari menikmati semilir angin, Akashi selalu menikmati waktu seperti ini. Balkon kamar Kise adalah yang terbaik, pemandangan tebaik tokyo dengan mudah dilihat dari sini, juga aliran angin yang menenangkan.

"Akashi!" tapi sepertinya ketenangan akashi tidak bertahan lama.

"Apa kau bisa ambilkan handuk. Aku lupa membawanya hehe" kebiasaan lama

Dengan berat, kaki akashi melangkah menuju lemari di sudut kamar. Mengambil dua handuk kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi

'Tuk Tuk' tata krama tentu sebuah keharusan, akashi paham itu

Pintu kaca yang buram sedikit terbuka, sebuah lengan terjulur. Akashi memberikan handuk pada lengan tersebut.

Setelahnya Akashi kembali pada posisinya, sembari membawa segelas minuman dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin di sebelah televisi

Beberapa saat kemudian Kise keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggang. Bulir air masih nampak dari tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutup apapun

"Kise. Sepertinya aku gay?" goda akashi ketika melihat kise

Kedua lengan kise yang awalnya sibuk mengeringkan rambut kini menyilang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, sebuah refleks yang baik

"Sialan!" kise kemudian mengambil tshirt navi dan celana pendek, memakainya seketika.

'Dasar kise' Akashi hanya tersenyum sembari menikmati minumannya lagi

.

.

Malam tiba dengan cepat, Akashi dan Kise sedang berdebat tentang liburan mereka ketika sebuah dering menarik akashi untuk segera pergi.

Mulut kise terbuka tanpa suara, melafalkan sebuah kalimat 'Siapa itu? Ayahmu?' ketika akashi menangguk, Kise sadar malam ini dia akan makan malam sendirian.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi, meskipun dengan gemerlap lampu yang menerangi sepanjang jalan, juga gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Langkah kaki yang berat, juga tujuan yang belum jelas. Kise hanya mengikuti jalur trotoar, sembari mengisi waktu, dan memikirkan apa yang dia inginkan untuk makan malam.

Tanpa sadar kise sudah berada di persimpangan, dengan layar digital besar di depannya. Sesaat kise membeku, ingatannya kembali pada saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok kasar yang terus memanggilnya teme, Aomine.

Tampilan layar digital berubah setiap beberapa detik, dari tampilan satu iklan ke iklan lainnya. Tidak seperti saat itu, bukan iklan sebuah parfum terkenal dengan dia sebagai aktornya.

"Meh, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya"

Kise tersenyum melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Entah menyengaja, Kise sampai di depan sebuah restoran. Sebuah family resto, dimana aomine bekerja.

Rasa rindu atau hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"Sepertinya aku memang merindukannya" mendengus, dan langkah ringan membawa kise memasuki reto tersebut.

Kise melihat sekeliling, kemudian menuju tempat dimana dia duduk dulu.

"Aku pesan full set tempura, sup rumput laut juga oyakodon jumbo" ucap kise ketika seorang waiter menghampirinya

"Dan minumannya?" tanya waiter itu lagi

"Ocha hangat" Kise terseyum, pada akhirnya dia bernostalgia.

.

.

Tak selang tiga puluh menit, makanan yang kise pesan sudah tidak bersisa.

"Makanan di resto ini memang selalu memuaskan. Harga murah, porsi besar, dan rasa yang lezat" gumannya sembari menikmati ocha hangat

Merasa cukup, dan menyadari waktu. Resto ini biasanya tutup pukul 22.00

'sudah 21.30. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Dan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya'

Ketika menjelang tutup, Haizaki biasanya pulang duluan dan Aomine yang biasanya mengambil alih kasir.

"Semoga saja Haizaki masih di kasir" kise berbisik pada dirinya sendiri

Beberapa langkah di depan kasir, Kise mematung. Sosok yang tidak ingin ditemuinya berdiri disana, sedang melayani pembeli lain. Ketika pembeli itu selesai, giliran Kise maju sembari mempersiapkan diri, juga uang tentunya. Dia tidak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa membayarnya lagi?" Sosok dibalik kasir menyeringai, sadar siapa orang yang dihadapannya. Aomine menatap kise, tatapan netra biru yang profokatif.

"Tentu saja tidak. 125.000 yen kan. Ini!" wajah kise sangat lucu saat ini, seperti seorang anak kecil yang membela dirinya.

Aomine mengambilnya kemudian memberikan struk sebagai tanpa terima.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan" ucap Aomine setelahnya.

Tak banyak bicara, Kisa berbalik kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan resto tersebut dengan langkah yang ditekan.

"dasar anak itu" Aomine tersenyum sendiri melihat perilaku Kise yang seperti anak kecil

.

.

 **Kise POV**

Aku kesal, bagaimana bisa dia hanya mengucapkan semoga harimu menyenangkan. Bukankah kita saling mengenal. Aku pergi dengan cepat tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"Ah, sialan" ucapku sembari berjalan

"Kudoakan dia menginjak kotoran ketika pulang nanti. Dasar hitam sialan"

"Aaaaargh" aku jadi frustasi sendiri

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Jalanan mulai sepi, namun kendaraan masih berlalu lalang. Beberapa orang normal sudah kembali menuju tempat tinggalnya, beberapa yang lainnya mencari kesenangan dengan pergi malam hari menuju tempat-tempat kurang baik.

Meskipun hidup sebagai seorang aktor, Kise tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya di dunia gemerlap, Club malam dan sebagainya. Seperti itu saja Kise enggan apalagi bermain dengan perempuan, prinsip hidup dia pegang dengan kuat

'Pasangan hidup yang baik hanya untuk seseorang yang baik'

Kise hanya tidak menyukai dunia itu, dan tidak berniat mengetahui dunia itu.

"Celana yang terlalu pendek, kaus yang tidak menutupi perut, dan make up yang keterlaluan. Apakah orang tuanya tahu kelakuannya di luar?" dengus Kise ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang berdiri di pintu sebuah club malam sembari digandeng oleh beberapa lelaki yang menurut Kise lelaki hidung belang brengsek.

Kise berlalu dengan cepat, tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka. Skandal seorang aktor bisa sangat merepotkan.

"Aku memanggilnya brengsek tadi" Kise masih berjalan menuju rumahnya ketika kesadaran datang tiba-tiba

"Aku pikir dia tidak sebrengsek itu. Dia memang seperti itu" ujarnya ketika membandingkan kata brengsek yang dia katakan untuk aomine dengan lelaki yang menggandeng perempuan tadi.

Kise tahu benar aomine tak pernah berniat buruk, meskipun lisannya cukup buruk. Wajah antagonis bukan kesalahan aomine, itu takdir yang harus dia atasi.

Kise menghela nafas panjang, perjalanannya masih lumayan. Dia berjalan terlalu jauh, tadi ketika menuju resto rasa kesal dan sepi membuat perjalanan menjadi tidak terasa, tapi ketika perut ini terisi inersia seseorang nampaknya meningkat.

Tak pernah terbersit sebuah hal buruk akan muncul, sebuah hal tak terkendali biasanya membuat kejutan.

Dari sudut lorong yang dilewati Kise terdapat sekumpulan lelaki yang mengamati Kise dari jauh.

"Malam ini ayo kita ringkus dia" seseorang disana berjalan lebih dulu, sepertinya dia pemimpin kelompok itu.

.

.

Segerombolan itu terus mengekor mengikuti kise, menunggu kesempatan.

Rasa tidak nyaman merasa diperhatikan biasanya dirasakan seseorang yang sedang diamati, dan itu yang dirasakan Kise sekarang.

Setiap beberapa langkah kise berbalik memastikan sekitarnya, namun tak ada yang nampak mencurigakan menurutnya.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan terakhir menuju rumahnya, kesempatan itu datang.

Dua orang telah menunggu disana, sementara sisanya menyergap Kise dari belakang dengan cepat. Kise tidak bisa kabur kemanapun

Satu orang menghampiri kise dengan cepat kemudian membungkam mulutnya, menyeretnya menuju lorong di persimpangan jalan.

.

.

Posisi kise sekarang meringkuk dengan tangan terikat dan mulut tertutup kain.

"Jadi ini Kise chan yang terkenal itu" seringai mereka benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai?"

Beberapa orang mulai mendekati Kise. Meronta, menggeliat sebisanya, berteriak meskipun yang terdengar hanya suara yang tidak jelas, kise berjuang meskpipun dia tahu tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Semuanya tidak berguna

'Apakah ini takdirku.' Kise menangis, tenaganya sudah habis.

Satu orang, pemimpin tersebut. Menunduk, dengan lengan yang mulai tidak jelas perilakunya. Membelai, menggesek, meraba. Kise masih meronta.

'Ya tuhan. Aku tak minta banyak hal' teriak kise dalam hati

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!

Tidak terkendali tidak selalu berakhir buruk.

Semoga semua bisa berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

 **Next Chapt**

Menangis adalah hal yang bisa dilakukannya sejauh ini

"Tak apa teme. Semuanya tidak apa apa"

Semua yang terjadi seperti sebuah pertanda buruk

"Kise Ryota. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?"

Dan seseorang yang menjadi satu satunya untukku

"Aku menemukannya!"

.

.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Maafkan hamba, Kise diperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Maaf

Tapi ini gak akan berlanjut ke hal yang lebih parah *semoga

Sorry for this chapt pokoe sekali lagi

daaaan

See ya X)


	4. Chapter 4

**My Only One**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **Previous Chapt**

Hal tak terkendali selalu mengejutkan

"Kise. Sepertinya aku gay?"

Rasa rindu atau hanya sebuah kebetulan

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa membayarnya lagi?"

Kise tahu benar aomine tak pernah berniat buruk, meskipun lisannya cukup buruk.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Semoga semua bisa berjalan dengan baik.

 **Chapter 4: Composure**

 **Kise POV**

Kenapa hatiku tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang sedang mengintaiku dari kejauhan. Bermaksud mengecek, aku sesekali berbalik memastikan keadaan sekitar, tapi tak ada yang aneh. Jalanan malam hari memang selalu seperti itu.

Lantas ada apa dengan rasa tidak nyaman ini.

Sudah abaikan Kise Ryota mungkin ini efek dari perutmu yang sudah penuh atau mungkin rasa tidak nyaman ini karena si hitam itu. Dia sepertinya tidak berubah. Rasa makanan yang dia buat masih sama seperti waktu itu, dengan sikapnya seperti itu mungkin jika itu ada pada diriku akau akan sangat kesulitan, tapi dia dengan mudah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Oke sepertinya pikiranku sudah tidak beres, kenapa dia selalu ada dipikiranku. Sudahlah. Belok kiri dan aku akan sampai di rumah. Mungkin aku butuh beberapa kesenangan.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju belokan, seseorang berdiri disana, menyeringai juga melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak berpikiran buruk atau apapun, aku hanya ingin segera pulang, aku bermaksud melanjutkan langkah tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu memang bermaksud untuk menghalangi jalanku.

Tubuhku mulai merinding sendiri ketika pemikiran buruk mulai muncul dalam benak. Ketika aku masih terpaku, seseorang lain dari belakang menahan pergerakanku, menahan sesuatu di sekitar mulut dan hidungku. Aroma apa ini, aroma aneh ini membuatku lemas dan aku tak tahu lagi, mungkin aku akan berakhir hari ini.

.

.

Dingin. Pusing. Kepalaku berat. Mencoba bergerak tapi sesuatu menahanku. Tanganku kenapa diikat? Kakiku juga. Pandanganku masih buram ketika sebuah suara menyadarkanku

"Jadi ini Kise chan yang terkenal itu" mereka yang tadi menghalangi jalanku

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai?" mulai? Mereka mau memulai apa? Ketika penglihatanku mulai membaik beberapa orang mulai mengerubungiku, berjalan perlahan menatapku dari atas, melihatku seperti sebuah sampah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah, tatapan mereka aku tahu aku dalam masalah besar. Mereka berniat melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk.

Tapi ikatan ini, tapi aku masih tetap harus berjuang demi hidupku sendiri. Menggeliat sebiasanya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Mereka tidak menyingkir dan terganggu sama sekali dengan pergerakanku sekarang. Ya tuhan aku mulai lemas, aku takut. Mereka semakin mendekat dan mulai menunduk merendahkan wajah mereka, dan apa ini dipunggungku? Tangan? Aku tak yakin lagi berapa tangan yang membelai, menyentuh dan mengusap tubuhku seenaknya.

Ya tuhan apa ini takdirku? Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta banyak hal padamu, begitu juga hari ini. Aku tak meminta banyak hal, selain. Kirimkan seseorang agar aku bisa tetap hidup seperti biasa.

Kain di tubuhku sudah tersingkap separuh ketika doaku terkabul. Suara itu

"Teme! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!"

.

.

 **Aomine POV**

"Teme! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dari ekspresi mereka, sepertinya aku mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Satu, dua, tiga. Tiga orang dan satu orang lain yang terbaring.

Kota macam apa ini, hingga segerombolan pemuda sinting mulai gila dan menyeret seorang lelaki untuk jadi korban nafsu mereka.

Siapa korbannya, aku mencoba melihat sosok yang terbaring dengan ikatan di lengan dan kakinya. Rambut kuning itu? Apa itu Ryota? Tshirt navi, celana pendek, itu jelas pakaian ryota tadi ketika dia ke resto.

"Sialan" hatiku tidak nyaman. Kepalaku panas. Marah, aku marah seketika. Tanpa sadar tinjuku sudah melayang begitu saja, menerjang mereka dengan membabi buta.

Semoga dia baik-baik saja

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Suara pukulan, erangan dan benda jatuh menggema di sebuah lorong kecil. Beberapa menit yang lalu satu orang menerjang menantang tiga orang lainnya.

Satu orang itu kini yang tersisa berdiri dengan kepalan tangan penuh luka. Memberikan tatapan membunuh pada tiga orang yang tersungkur dengan luka memar, dan wajah yang sudah tidak berupa.

"PERGI! ATAU BESOK KALIAN HANYA AKAN MENJADI SEBATAS NAMA!" suara rendah penuh penekanan, membuat ngeri siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bukan hanya karena kata yang dia ucapkan tapi sepertinya memang itu yang akan terjadi jika ketiga orang itu tidak menyingkir segera.

Dengan susah payah, merangkak, menyeret, apapun mereka lakukan untuk menyingkir segera. Dalam beberapa detik sosok mereka sudah tak terlihat. Yang tersisa kini adalah seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan kaus yang tersingkap sampai leher, terbaring lemah dengan ikatan di lengan dan kakinya dan dia menangis.

Menangis adalah hal yang bisa dilakukannya sejauh ini, tak ada hal selain menangis yang bisa dia upayakan lagi.

"Ryota!" tangannya tak lagi mengepal, aomine menghampiri sosok yang terbaring itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Tubuhnya dingin, wajahnya basah, dan ketika perekat itu menghilang dari mulutnya suara tangisan tertahan terdengar dengan jelas, bahkan tarikan nafasnya terderngar tidak teratur terganggu isakan yang terus keluar.

"Tak apa teme. Semuanya tidak apa apa" aomine memeluknya ketika dia selesai melepas ikatan pada lengan dan kaki Kise.

 **Aomine POV**

Tangisannya tak kunjung usai. Pakaian bagian depanku sudah basah, rasa basahnya bahkan terasa sampai permukaan kulitku.

Aku mencoba mengangkatnya, membantunya untuk berdiri tapi

'BRUUK' dia terjatuh lagi

Untuk berdiri saja dia tidak bisa, sialan mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Yang aku tahu rasa marahku tak reda begitu saja meskipun aku sudah memukul habis brengsek-brengsek sialan tadi.

Tubuhnya menggigil, apa rasa takutmu sangat besar tadi ryota? Maafkan aku datang terlambat.

Syukurlah aku tadi mengikutimu. Meskipun aku tak menyangka ternyata yang segerombolan seret ke lorong sempit ini adalah kau. Jika tidak aku tak tahu lagi, dan aku tidak mau membayangkannya

Sebentar, kenapa dia terasa lebih berat? Ah pantas saja, ketika kulihat wajahnya sudah lebih tenang. Mungkin dia kelelahan. Akan kubiarkan dia tidur, mungkin aku aku akan menggendongnya sampai rumah. Tubuhnya tak terasa berat sama sekali.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Langit-langit berwarna biru donker, tembok dingin bercat putih kebiruan, suasana hangat yang menyenangkan juga menenangkan. Seorang lelaki berbaring di atas futon, wajahnya tenang dan damai tidak seperti wajahnya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika sang pemilik kamar menemukannya di lorong.

Aomine membuka pintu, kemudian masuk. Dia membawa satu kantong berisi dua kaleng minuman hangat dan beberapa obat-obatan. Dengan perlahan dia duduk di samping futon, mengambil sebuah salep dari kantong yang dibawanya. Dia menyingkap sedikit bagian futon di kaki dan lengan, mengoleskan salep tersebut dengan hati-hati pada luka ikatan yang terlihat mulai memerah di pergelangan tangan dan kaki kise, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Setelahnya aomine hanya menatap Kise yang terbaring di atas futonnya.

Aomine Daiki. Sosok dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat, lisannya bisa jadi lebih parah, memperburuk kenampakan wajahnya. Dia selama ini hidup sendiri, bukan karena sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi namun karena keinginannya sendiri.

Keluarga aomine merupakan pemilik dari franchise sport station yang cukup besar, dan tersebar cukup banyak di seluruh penjuru jepang. Tapi tak ada yang tahu tentang itu di tempat dia berada sekarang, informasi yang banyak orang tahu hanya tentang dia adalah pemilik sebuah resto keluarga kecil di salah satu sudut kota, hanya itu.

Dia bukan berniat menyembunyikan semuanya, namun tak pernah ada yang bertanya tentang hal itu padanya. Orang disekitarnya selama ini tak pernah peduli dengan latar belakang keluarganya, pendidikan, dan sikapnya. Mereka menerima keberadaan Aomine apa adanya. Mereka bahkan membantu Aomine dengan sukarela ketika dia memulai bisnis restonya. Aomine bersyukur dengan itu.

Untuk hidup, Aomine tidak pernah mencoba terlihat baik. Tidak sekalipun, Aomine hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia yakin dengan itu dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik menurutnya. Tapi suatu hari ketika dia bertemu dengan sosok yang terbaring ini, sebuah hal terlintas begitu saja.

Tentang ekspresinya, dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan banyak hal di sana. Hidup dengan orang yang menerimamu apa adanya membuatmu sadar dan peka pada beberapa hal. Tentang prilaku yang tulus juga ekspresi yang jujur. Dan sosok itu, Kise Ryota orang pertama yang membuat Aomine janggal.

Ketika bertemu dengan seseorang, Aomine biasanya berlaku seadanya, dan dia mulai mengamati bagaimana respon orang tersebut, apakah menolak atau menerimanya. Kebanyakan orang yang bisa diterima Aomine adalah dua jenis orang saja yang menolak atau menerima begitu saja prilakunya. Orang yang menerimanya akan menjadi rekannya, yang bertahan dengan sikap yang apa adanya, dan orang yang menolaknya bisa menjadi sosok yang membencinya dengan nyata, dia tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Tapi saat berhadapan orang yang berusaha menghindar dengan menekan perasaannya, menyembunyikannya, Aomine biasanya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aomine tidak suka orang yang tidak terlihat dengan jelas menyukai atau membenci sikapnya, hanya bisa menggerutu dibelakang tanpa bersikap jujur dihadapannya. Orang semacam itu membahayakan dan mengganggu hidupnya. Karena satu sisi bisa jadi sangat terlihat baik dan jika kau percaya tentang itu sisi lain yang tidak kau ketahui menggerogoti ketenangan hidupmu. Esok hari bisa jadi dia menjadi musuhmu yang bersembunyi selama ini kemudian muncul dengan berbagai sisi buruk.

Aomine tak pernah suka tipe orang semacam itu, tipe orang yang abu-abu. Namun ini kali pertamanya dia tertarik dengan sosok dengan tipe orang seperti itu. Sosok itu Kise Ryota.

Ketika dia tersenyum padanya dia seperti sedang ingin menangis saat itu juga, dan ketika dia marah dia seperti sedang bersyukur bertemu dengan aomine. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan, Aomine tidak bisa melihatnya dengan baik.

Tadi malam di resto juga seperti itu. Dia jelas sedang menghindarinya, terlihat sekali dari gelagatnya, tapi di satu sisi dia seperti sedang berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, berbincang lama dengannya dan sebagainya.

Penasaran, mungkin rasa itu yang menggerogoti Aomine. Maka dari itu setelah dia menutup restonya dia mengikuti Kise Ryota, mengamatinya dari jauh dan kemudian kejadian itu terjadi.

"Aaah. Aku tak tahu lagi" aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi, sinar matahari bahkan belum nampak sama sekali. Tapi dengan berat hati mata Aomine harus terbuka ketika sosok di atas futonnya menangis

'Apa aku tidur disini semalam' dia menyadari kondisinya dulu, tertidur meringkuk dengan bantal lengannya sendiri di samping futonnya dimana sosok Kise tidur disana.

Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk kemudian mengusap matanya, memperjelas penglihatannya yang masih remang-remang.

Suara tangisan terdengar lagi, Kise bergerak gelisah di pembaringan, dahinya penuh dengan peluh

"Dia sepertinya bermimpi buruk?" dengan tangan kosong aomine menyeka dahi Kise

'suhu tubuhnya tapi sangat rendah, apa akan lebih baik jika aku bangunkan saja?'

Tidak ingin membuat mimpi Kise berlanjut lebih lama Aomine menepuk pelan bahu Kise kemudian menggoyangkannya beberapa kali. Tak lama akhirnya sosok itu bangun.

"Dimana aku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang kurang layak untuk seseorang yang sudah merepotkan Aomine semalam.

.

.

Jam dinding di kamar Aomine menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Berkas cahaya mulai mengintip dari tirai jendela, ketika Aomine datang dengan dua buah mug dan memberikan salah satunya untuk Kise yang duduk di depan meja di ruang tengah rumah Aomine setelah merapikan futon.

"Ah terima kasih" Kise menerima mug itu, membawanya ke depan dadanya, memeluk mulut mug tersebut kemudian menghirup aromanya.

"Hn" Aomine menyeruput cairan dalam mug tersebut kemudian ikut duduk di depan meja, tepat di hadapan Kise.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" kise meletakan mugnya, dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau hanya tersenyum teme. Aku bukan esper" kise terlihat kaget dengan jawaban Aomine

"Sudah lebih baik" ujarnya lemah

"Tapi hatiku masih belum merasa baik. Aku masih takut" lanjutnya lagi

Aomine mengamati Kise, wajah yang menunduk, jemari yang sibuk memutar mug.

'dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu'

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" kise tersenyum lagi, meski tak terlihat karena dia masih menunduk

"Baiklah terserahmu. Aku mandi dulu. Pukul 8 aku harus berangkat, bersiap untuk resto. Kau diam saja disini, beristirahatlah" Aomine beranjak, pergi ke sudut kiri ruangan mengambil beberapa pakaian juga handuk

"Dan jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku kembali" ucap aomine lagi sebelum menghilang menuju kamar mandi

.

.

.

Semua yang terjadi seperti sebuah pertanda buruk. Harusnya Kise tahu itu. Akashi yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya sendiri, makan malam sendirian, dan pikiran buruk yang memenuhi pikiran Kise sepanjang hari.

Mungkin jika malam itu dia makan ramen instan sembari menikmati udara malam dari balkon kamarnya semuanya tak akan seperti ini.

Mungkin jika malam itu ayah Akashi tidak menelpon tiba-tiba dia akan makan masakan akashi seperti biasa dan semuanya akan sepeti biasanya.

Mungkin jika dia bisa mengendalikan pemikirannya untuk bisa sedikit saja bertemu Aomine dia tak akan mengalami ini semua.

Tapi kata jika yang terulang tak akan memberikan sesuatu, selain rasa sesal yang memenuhi hati dan dia mungkin juga tak akan pernah tau dan masuk ke rumah aomine jika dia hanya melakukan hal yang dikatakan jika sebelumnya.

Setidaknya ada sedikit hal baik didapat Kise karena kejadian ini.

"Tapi dia masih memanggilku dengan Teme." Apa itu yang harus kau khawatirkan Kise?

.

.

.

Membersihkan diri, kise menggosok beberapa kali bagian tubuh yang semalam disentuh oleh orang-orang sialan itu. Dia menggosoknya terus menerus dibawah guyuran air di kamar mandi rumah Aomine.

"Aku jijik dengan diriku sendiri sekarang. Jijik. Sangan menjijikkan" hasil dari gosokannya adalah warna merah yang kentara, dan luka lecet yang timbul, beberapa darah segar muncul merembes dari kulit Kise yang kemudian tersapu bulir air yang jatuh dari shower.

Meskipun sebelumnya sosok Aomine lebih dia syukuri karena muncul dan menyelamatkannya, juga kenyataan dirinya bisa tahu keberadaan rumahnya juga masuk ke dalamnya sedikit menenangkan. Tapi setiap mengingat kejadian semalam, juga apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu padanya, Kise berubah muram dan mulai menangis lagi meskipun tangisannya tak terdengar.

Kenyataan lain yang menyakitkan adalah dia lemah dan tidak cukup baik untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi orang lain dengan kondisiku sekarang" Kise jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Memegegan dinding di hadapannya.

"Sialan. Sialan Sialan"

.

.

.

Rutinitas, Aomine melakukan tugas hariannya di resto seperti biasanya. Menyiapkan bahan, membersihkan ruangan, menata piring setelah mencucinya dan memasak menu. Seperti biasanya dia lakukan dengan baik, meskipun pemikirannya masih tersangkut pada Kise di rumahnya

'Apa dia baik-baik saja aku tinggalkan sendirian?'

'Apa dia mungkin akan pulang sendirian?'

'Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba bunuh diri karena merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian semalam'

Pertanyaan semacam itu terus berputar dalam kepala Aomine sepanjang hari.

Pukul 23.00 Aomine selesai dengan urusan resto, setelah membereskan semuanya Aomine mengunci resto kemudian bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

Ketika memasak menu terakhir tadi dia mengingat sesuatu

'Apa si teme itu makan sesuatu hari ini?' dan Aomine berakhir membuatkan satu porsi fancy tempura juga oyakodon.

Sepanjang perjalanan beberapa pemuda berlalu lalang. Dan segerombolan menarik perhatian Aomine

'Mereka yang semalam'

Dengan langkah yang perlahan namun pasti Aomine mendekat.

"Oy!" segerombolan itu menyadari kehadiran Aomine dan langsung memasang posisi, mungkin mereka berpikir aomine akan memukuli mereka lagi.

"Kalian hiduplah dengan baik. Apa kalian tahu kelakuakn kalian semalam itu sangat buruk."

"Kau tahu apa tentang hidup kami. Dasar brengsek!" salah satu orang menyanggah cepat kemudian mengumpat

"Brengsek huh?" aomine menyeringai sindiran

"Bukannya kalian yang brengsek? Coba bayangkan itu terjadi pada saudara atau teman kalian. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" mereka kemudian diam

"Berubahlah! Dunia ini tak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan." Aomine kemudian pergi sembari melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik.

Dunia memang tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

Ketika Aomine sampai Kise tak ada di kamarnya, tak ada di ruang tengah.

"Si teme itu" Aomine masih mencari meskipun dia berpikiran mungkin saja Kise sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Ketika dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, suara air sayup terdengar.

'Apa mungkin dia di kamar mandi?'

Hal yang Aomine temukan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka adalah

"Oy! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kise yang basah kuyup dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap, juga luka di sekitar punggung dan paha bagian dalam.

.

.

Suasana hening terkadang membuat jengah. Dengingan tetap kentara, telinga tetap mendengar sesuatu meskipun itu hanya sebuah keheningan.

Kise sedang duduk memeluk lutut ketika Aomine sedang mencari pakaian untuk dia gunakan. Aomine tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah teriakannya di kamar mandi tadi. Kise pun tidak mengatakan apapun ketika aomine menyeretnya keluar.

Aomine kembali membawa sebuah kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek.

"Kau bisa pakai sendiri atau harus kupakaikan?" nada aomine jelas tidak sehangat semalam.

Kise merinding sendiri ketika sadar aura aomine berubah dingin, dia tidak menjawab dan langsung membawa pakaian yang diberikan aomine ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia tidak membasahi dirinya lagi, dia hanya mengganti bajunya.

Kise kembali dengan cepat, tidak selang lima menit. Aomine sedang membuka makanan uang dibawanya tadi, menghangatkannya dalam microwave kemudian menyajikannya di atas meja.

"Makan ini. Aku keluar dulu" aomine marah? Tak ada yang tau karena dia seperti biasanya, memasang wajah seperti biasanya.

Kise yang tahu dia akan pergi bergerak mendekat, menarik sedikit kain yang melekat di tubuh aomine.

"Apa lagi?" kise tidak menjawabnya, aomine berbalik menuju kise

Kise bergerak menyingkap kausnya, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang memerah.

"Apa kau punya obat untuk ini?" aomine diam hanya melihat

"dan untuk ini juga" lanjut kise sembari menunjukkan paha dalamnya dengan darah yang keluar lagi.

"Duduk di sana" ujar aomine menunjuk pada meja. Dia bergerak menuju kamar kemudian membawa salep yang dibelinya semalam.

Kise menurut kemudian duduk dalam diam.

.

.

Aomine sedang mengoleskan salep pada punggung kise yang memerah cukup parah. Sesekali suara ringisan terdengar oleh aomine.

'Jelas saja ini pasti perih dan menyakitkan. Dasar bodoh'

Kise hanya diam sembari menahan rasa perih ketika salep meresap pada kulit punggungnya yang terbuka.

'Apa dia sengaja membawakanku ini?' di atas meja mangkuk berisi oyakodon mengepulkan asap, masih hangat. Juga sepiring tempura.

'Itu menu yang kupesan setiap kali ke resto' Kise menunduk.

"Tadi aku bertemu orang brengsek semalam" keheningan akhirnya tidak bertahan lama

"Mereka babak belur. Matanya bahkan nyaris tertutup karena bengkak. Mereka menongkrong di tempat kemarin" Kise tidak menyela, hanya mendengarkan aomine yang masih sibuk mengoleskan salep.

"Mereka kemarin mungkin lupa diri. Aku tahu mereka bukan orang jahat." Aomine menutup kausnya lagi, kemudian beralih menuju paha kise

"Aku pikir bagian itu bisa kau lakukan sendiri?" mereka bertukar pandangan. Kise menunduk lagi.

"Oke aku yang lakukan" suara nafas kasar terdengar dari aomine.

Kise menatap kepala aomine yang menunduk. Aomine memang selalu seperti ini, dia memang kasar tapi dia tidak pernah berbuat buruk, dia hanya mencoba menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kise harusnya tau itu

"Mereka tadi memakai seragam sekolah, dan aku baru sadar mereka memakai itu juga kemarin." Aomine melanjutnya kalimat sebelumnya

"Mereka masih anak sekolah, kau tahu?" hening. Dan

Tes, aomine merasa kepalanya ditetesi sesuatu. Kise menangis lagi, air matanya menetes. Aomine duduk menghadap kise, lengannya meraih tisu di atas meja, memberikannya pada kise.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai tega berbuat seperti semalam. Aku pikir mereka mungkin sedang dalam waktunya. Kau lelaki. Kau tahu apa maksudku" Kise mengusap matanya dengan punggung lengannya.

"Tadi aku mengatakan banyak hal pada mereka. Semoga dengan itu mereka bisa berubah" setelahnya suara isakan kise terdengar, wajahnya tertutup kedua telapak tangannya.

Aomine tidak berkata apapun, tidak melakukan apapun, hanya duduk dalam diam. Menatap kise yang sedang meluapkan emosinya. Beberapa detik kemudian kise membuka wajahnya, basah wajahnya sangat basah.

Meraih lagi beberapa lembar tisu, aomine mengusapkannya pada wajah kise, membersihkan air mata juga mungkin cairan hidung yang tercampur disana.

"Oy! Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menghiburmu. Aku tahu kau masih tidak bisa terima dengan semua yang terjadi padamu. Tapi lihat aku!" kise mengangkat wajahnya menuruti tangan aomine di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya

"Syukuri sesuatu. Syukuri kau baik-baik saja sekarang" Kise menangis lagi, air mata keluar lagi tak terbendung.

"Menyesalah! Agar kau bisa memperbaiki sesuatu. Tapi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Air mata kise merembes ke telapak tangan aomine.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Itu bukan salahmu." Ucap aomine berkali-kali. Kise menepis perlahan tangan aomine pada tepian wajahnya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Aomine-san" suara kise yang serak terdengar parau. Aomine tersenyum

"Daiki. Panggil aku Daiki." Kise menatap aomine

"Namaku Aomine Daiki. Ingat? Jadi panggil aku dengan namaku. Bukan dengan nama keluargaku" Kise mengangguk.

"Aku bawakan makanan dari resto. Ayo kita makan dulu" kise menyadari sesuatu

"Aku akan membeli mi instan dulu" di atas meja hanya untuk porsi satu orang. Aomine menahan kise.

"Apa tidak masalah jika ini untuk kita berdua?" tanya aomine menunjuk makanan di atas meja. Kise mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" ujar mereka berbarengan ketika makanan telah habis.

"Kise Ryota. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?" ujar Aomine tiba-tiba. Kise menoleh padanya

"Ah tidak. Tidak jadi kalau begitu. Kau pasti tidak akan merasa nyaman jika tinggal lebih lama disini. Tempatmu pasti lebih baik, luas dan menyenangkan" lanjut aomine

"Tidak." Sela kise

"LDK. Aku hanya membeli LDK di sebuah gedung. Aku tinggal sendiri. Terkadang akashi datang untuk memasak, memberi makan untuk ku" Aomine tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Kise. Suara yang masih serak namun dengan volume yang lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya, sesekali nada suaranya tidak konsisten

'dia terlalu banyak menangis hari ini. Tenggorokannya pasti sakit'

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?" kise terlihat berpikir, dan aomine menunggu.

"Bisa aku tahu apa alasanmu?" bukan sebuah jawaban yang ingin Aomine dengar

"Alasan?"

"Aku hanya merasa tempat ini akan lebih aman untukmu. Hanya itu. Itupun jika artis sepertimu tidak keberatan tinggal di rumah kecil seperti ini" aomine merebahkan dirinya, dengan kaki masih di balik meja

"Kau akan menyesal." Aomine tersenyum mendengar respon kise

"Itu urusan nanti. Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah ngantuk" beberapa menit, kise butuh beberapa menit untuk berpikir sebuah hal yang akan mengubah kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Hening, suara nafas, dan dengtingan jarum jam.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" aomine tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu. Kise membungkuk seadanya.

Semoga semua akan berjalan dengan tenang dan baik baik saja.

.

.

Sebuah keputusan telah diambil, menjalaninya dengan baik adalah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan. Kise menelpon Akashi esok harinya, menceritakan semuanya, Akashi terdengar sedih juga marah menanggapi. Kise juga memberitahukan akashi tentang kepindahannya, dia hanya mengiyakan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Keesokan harinya lagi barang-barang kise sampai di rumah Aomine. Dan tidak terasa mereka sudah hidup bersama selama satu minggu.

 **Kise POV**

Aku tak tahu apa keputusanku hari ini adalah sebuah hal yang benar atau tidak. Aku masih mencari dan terus mencari sesuatu yang bisa berharga untuk kehidupanku. Aku tetap bekerja seperti bisana. Dan seseorang yang menjadi satu satunya untukku? Mungkin di perjalanan keseharian atau ketika aku menjalani pekerjaanku, atau mungkin ketika aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali, dia akan datang kepadaku ketika waktunya tiba.

Tinggal dengannya berdampak banyak hal positif padaku, tentu selain ucapan teme yang masih selalu dia ucapkan.

Aku makan dengan baik, hidup dengan baik, kami hidup bersama tanpa mengganggu satu sama lain. Kami bersimbiosis.

"Aku menemukannya!"

"Ryota teme! Kau ternyata menaruhnya di dalam lemari. Dasar bodoh" teriakan seperti ini menjadi keseharian kami.

"Hehe. Sorry. Kukira aku menghilangkannya" tersenyum dengan lebar, aku belajar hal itu lebih banyak

"Cari dengan benar dulu! TEME"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapt**

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan selama ini?

"Ryota! Aku ..."

Hidup dengan tenang sepertinya bukan jalan hidupku

Dia menangis lagi, dan itu karena aku.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Kyaaaaa akhirnya gw post. Gw tetep gak nyangka kenapa gw bisa nulis fict ini. huahahaha *evillaugh

Well intinya selamat berfantasi ria para reader semua. Dan untuk seseorang yang review kemarin, terima kasih banyak, gw bales via pm ya X)

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan RNR XD

See yaaaa XD


End file.
